Letters
by Louisa taylor
Summary: An alternative to Harry Potter and the Flamin' Liars with more reference to HG/SS Again AU, not canon. Pairings as, Harry.P/Luna.L Hermione.G/Severus.S
1. Chapter 1

Author Note

This next version of Harry Potter and the Flamin' Liars is an alternative to what all have read previously. The Title is "Letters to Hermione" Everyone asked for longer chapters and better grammar and storyline.

This is from Hermione's point of view and how she and Severus became friends and then became betrothed to one another. We will also have Severus' and Draco and Ginny POV.

This is by request to all the reviewers who found my first fanfiction a bit confusing.

I have proofed all my writing for HPATFL and decided to use a bit more common sense when writing this one and even thought of ways to greatly improve the way I write.

So….here goes

I, Louisa Taylor disclaim any rights to the Harry Potter books and do solemnly declare my intent to write just for fun.

I also declare no intent to make money from this hobby.

Chapter 1

Letters

Hermione POV

*Severus' Letter to Hermione*

"My Dearest Hermione"

"I do realise that you went through a significant trauma at the Ministry of Magic. It is to my great distress that we cannot converse openly and honestly. But I make this solemn vow and a serious oath to watch over you and Harry where-ever and when-ever I can. It is with a heavy heart that I tell you, Bellatrix Lestrange was promptly put under the imperious curse that made her push Harry's Godfather through the veil. Dumbledore cast the unforgivable on Bellatrix that made her do this awful thing. Now she is inconsolable and very suicidal. Dumbledore meant for this to happen as he knew that Harry would like to live with his godfather. And it was no mere accident, Harry has been led by his desire to fight for the light. But he is following a fake prophecy. Tom appeared that night in the ministry to save Harry and his godfather but was too late. Harry will not remember because he has been obliviated."

'Hermione put down the letter in tears and in shock then continued to read'

"The cover story and the part I have been forced to play by the puppet master has been cruel and agonizing, you have also been forced to play a part, my dear and if our friendship suffers greatly, I do not know how I shall cope."

"Sharing tea and cakes whilst conversing and enjoying those chats and debates with you got me through the hardest part of being a spy."

"I have thought on this conclusion so much that I feel that only you can be the only soothing salve to my hurts. I would ask you to consider a betrothal to myself. Miss Hermione Jane Granger, would you consent to a betrothal contract then marriage upon your graduation? I would devote my life to yours and I await your answer."

Yours sincerely

Severus Tobias Snape-Prince

P.S please inspect the envelope further

Hermione did just so and squealed before clamping her hands over her mouth realising her parents would hear.

She picked up the delicate chain of Stirling-silver and inspected the locket inscribed with her initials. They read like so.

"To H.J.S with hope, my undying love and devotion" On the front was two hearts joined as one and a small diamond.

Hermione cried silent tears of happiness and quickly wrote a reply to her half-blood prince.

"I accept"

Yours faithfully

H.J.G.S x

She gave Severus' owl 'Shadow-walker' some owl treats and some water before sending it back with her reply to the question.

"Hermione, darling, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mum, I have some Home-work to do, it's my N.E.W.T exams this term."

"Darling, you have barely finished your fifth-year exams and you already want to focus on your sixth year. Don't you think you should be out in this hot weather enjoying the sunshine?"

"Okay, Okay!" Hermione snapped as she got changed "Hermione, we would really enjoy your company for dinner, that's all I'm saying, we barely see you anymore." Hermione suddenly felt very guilty and decided that she would join her parents for an evening meal for once, if only to stop the wide gulf between herself and her parents becoming wider.

-Line break-

*Harry writes to Hermione*

'Dear Hermione'

"I send my deepest apologies to you for the injuries you sustained during our completely unnecessary rescue mission to the ministry of magic. It was reckless and stupid on my part. My relatives have left me alone for the most part and yes, they are feeding me properly. I think that warning from the order helped somewhat towards their indifference. Oh, they still call me "the boy" or "the freak" but they really give me houseroom these days. Hey! get this, I am even allowed to do some home-work on the kitchen table, (smirks) I might even switch from divination to Runes this year. Did you know that the lightening-bolt scar on my forehead is an ancient rune symbol. I found out from the 'runes' text-book you sent me. It means "Protection of the mother, Soiwello" Why would Voldemort want to put a protection rune on my forehead and then try to kill me. "Weirdo" Anyway back to the original point of writing to you."

"I wondered if you could accompany me to Gringotts, Luna and Xeno are coming too, they have sent me a letter about the reading of my mum and dad's last will and testament."

Hermione put down the letter in frustration and then continued reading.

"I didn't even know they had a will, Dumbledore is insisting that I stay where I am safe within the Blood-wards but I don't consider this place home. I am sick to death of Dumbledore telling me how dangerous it is. It is like he wants me to be emotionally abused and neglected! Well, screw him and his stupid "greater good!"

"He is like a damn prison warden and I might as well be in Azkaban!"

"I haven't trusted him since our fourth year!"

"Will you, my best friend, meet me by Temple street near the Leaky cauldron muggle entrance at 2pm on 23rd of august, a Saturday?"

'Yours, Harry XX'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Research time!

Hermione woke up early the next morning determined to find out more about "Protection of the mother" Rune symbols. And she also wanted to research blood wards, why was the headmaster so interested in keeping her best friend in his abusive and neglectful relatives home, they clearly hated Harry and he clearly hated them so wouldn't that weaken the blood-wards? She wrote this down in her Journal to reference those sentences later-on when she got to Flourish and Blots.

She finished her bowl of cereal and orange juice before calling out to her mother that she was going to central London.

There was only one person who could help her with this type of research and she intended to ask him, regardless of the risk.

As she made her way through the Leaky Cauldron, Tom called out to her and greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Oh, Hi, Tom, not busy today then?"

"It's the summer, miss granger, may I ask why you are not out with friends in this hot weather?"

"I'm headed to Flourish and Blots for some in-depth research but if you could save me a table and I'll pre-order some of your beef stew and sandwiches for 3pm."

"Absolutely, miss granger, would you like a room for tonight?"

"How much is a room?"

"For you, miss granger, 5 Galleons"

"Okay but I want to make sure that it is warded properly. I don't wish to be disturbed."

Hermione paid for the room and her meal then went through to the backyard to Diagon alley and headed straight for the book shop 'Flourish and Blots'.

As she browsed the obscure magic section. The manager of the magical book shop came up to her and asked if there were any books specifically that she required.

"Yes, Mr Flourish, do you have any books on blood wards and Protective Runes?"

Mr Flourish scratched his chin in deep thought. "That is very advanced magic for a sixth year, miss granger"

"That is not an answer, Mr Flourish, do you have any books on these subjects or not!"

"May I ask the reasons for this line of research, miss granger?"

"Yes, this is for a friend of mine who is forced to live with his relatives who hate anything magical and hate him even more!"

"I see, are these relatives muggles?"

Hermione nodded dumbly.

"Can your young friend not be emancipated?" Mr Flourish said with a knowing smile.

"I don't know?"

Mr Flourish took Hermione's arm and pulled her further between the stacks.

"Alright, possibly but a certain wizard who is likely to interfere at his parents will reading has prevented my friend from knowing of or knowledge of any possible inheritance"

"That is a very serious accusation, miss granger, you must be very sure of your facts before you do your research, is this source of information reliable?"

"I trust this gut feeling and I know how to follow it"

Mr Flourish gave Hermione two large tomes and a warning. "I hope you are wrong, miss granger but for what it's worth, you are very brave to take on such a powerful wizard and try to beat his subtle manipulations. Dumbledore should be very afraid of you!"

Hermione's mouth dropped open at the shop manager's statement and left quickly.

When she arrived back at the leaky cauldron, Tom had a light salad and sandwich waiting for her as she put the heavy tomes on the table.

When she had finished her butterbeer and lunch, Hermione sent an owl message with her new owl Dark Wing to Severus asking him to meet her this evening in her room.

SS.

Room 4 Leaky Cauldron, 5pm

Need your help with translations

HJGS

Hermione sat down to her notebooks and made a list of Dumbledore's failings and manipulations until 3pm when her stew and sandwich were ready. Then she found herself with very sore tired eyes and she decided to lay down until 4pm. Forty-Five minutes later, she was back at her desk with a strong coffee as she continued her list.

At 5pm, Hermione heard a knock at her guest room door and opened it to find Severus standing there and leapt into his arms sobbing. "I'm so sorry, my betrothed, I would not risk calling you to me if I did not need your help desperately" Severus' finding his arms full of his distraught fiancé had not entered his mind but he gave her a calming draught and made her sit down on the sofa.

"Listen to me, Hermione, breath, that's it, breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth" His young fiancé calmed down and told him of her research. "This rune means 'Wisdom of the mother' Sowilo. An old Nordic Rune that means wisdom, motherhood and protection. I mean, none of us noticed the distinct 'N' shape of the scar on Harry's head. Why would a dark lord who was trying to kill Harry as a baby cast a symbol of wisdom and protection without knowing it's true meaning?"

"Merlin's beard! You are right!" Severus took a closer look at the other title "Blood wards?"

"Yes, you see, none of what Dumbledore said before made sense. He claims that Voldemort…sorry….Tom is back and that Tom used some of Harry's blood, effectively stealing Harry's blood for a resurrection that would render the so-called blood wards useless leaving Harry and his relatives defenceless. You said that Tom was trying to save Harry at the ministry, are you sure?"

"Yes, certain, Tom Riddle is a grey magus or mage. He has never crossed the lines of light or dark magic and has always been neutral."

"Is there a possibility that the figure resurrected from the cauldron that Harry saw at the Graveyard is a Golem, controlled by Dumbledore?"

"More than likely."

"I don't understand then why Dumbledore is insisting that Harry stays with the Dursley's and not go to his parents will reading at Gringotts unless….No!" Severus watched as the colour drained from Hermione's face.

"Dumbledore is after Harry's inheritance!" Severus crossed his arms as he smiled "Bingo!"

"How many years have you known Harry to back away from being a hero? He has that "saving people" complex because his relatives are downright neglectful if not abusive. He never turns to an adult because he doesn't trust them to A. Force him to look after himself better and his own wants and needs and confide in adults when he is troubled. B. He was so afraid of losing Sirius that he pushed him away to see if Sirius would cut and run like most adults in his life." Severus nodded and filled in the gaps for her "Dumbledore 'rescues' Harry from the Dursley's every year so Harry would look up to him as his saviour."

Hermione lined up the dots and the pattern of Harry's schooling "Severus!" Severus could see the wheels in Hermione's head whirring and turning as she finally came to the same conclusion as himself. "Dumbledore killed Lily and James Potter!"

Hermione went green and ran to her en-suite bathroom where Severus heard her crying and vomiting at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amazing Turn-a-rounds and owl-post.

" _Dearest Hermione"_

' _You won't believe what has happened here at the Dursley's. Luna came over to visit and found a cursed vase on the mantel-piece. It was large, gaudy and very ugly looking but the pattern was strange, and the vase had an extremely strong hate compulsion charm on it. Luna cast the Finite Charm but is still concerned that the vase is cursed. She also said that she felt like someone was watching her. I need some sort of confirmation of the type of curse and if somehow my powers have been repressed or blocked. Some days I can barely cast a summoning charm but other days, my accidental magic explodes the windows which are quickly repaired. I look forward to hearing about the progress you have made with your research and any new discoveries that you have made."_

 _Now I know that this is a long shot and what I am about to request is to the extreme but can you possibly apologise to Professor Snape on my behalf and ask him if he would be willing to resume my occlumency lessons. I will work so hard and do better this time. Please? this is important. I was very rude when I went into the professor's pensive and saw his memories of my dad's merciless bullying of his person. Please also tell him that I will never tell another living soul of what I saw. After I saw those memories, I quickly contacted Remus and Sirius, I was so angry with them and reamed them out for a good half an hour. I told them both to swear on their magic that they would never call him that horrible name again and that they would never bring up the fact that Professor Snape was alive and that my mother and father were dead. You know me so well Hermione and you know that the one thing I cannot stand is bullying thugs. My cousin is a bully and even though the compulsion charm has been banished from the Dursley's, he still calls me a freak!"_

 _Yours sincerely, Harry x_

Hermione put down the letter and found herself smiling. "Merlin, I think you have finally grown up, my friend."

It was true that Harry hadn't had the best start to his life for the first eleven years, but Hermione and Severus had made a promise that they would protect Harry from the machinations and many manipulations of Dumbledore. First Hermione started making a list of things that had stunted Harry's education and his chance to be 'just Harry' instead of that ridiculous moniker "the boy who lived". Hermione was surprised that Harry had not had a nervous breakdown by now.

'Things that don't add up'

Harry doesn't know he is famous and is introduced to the wizarding world by Hagrid (Really!)

Ronald Weasley is constantly steering Harry away from Slytherins and other potential allies to House Potter (Our first meeting was convenient enough? Set up?) from his first year.

On Halloween, 1st year, there is a test of Harry's loyalty to the light side by letting a troll into the castle. (The Philosophers stone? Another set-up?)

Was the Forbidden forest necessary for a detention? Firenze conveniently tells Harry about the stone immediately after rescuing him.

The fluttering keys, the chess game, the potions. Were they were meant to protect us from finding the stone or test us to our limits.

The extra points should not have been awarded at the end of term feast, it was encouraging Harry to do his 'saving people' thing every year after and every year at Hogwarts has placed Harry in more danger.

The Basilisk, Ginny was placed in danger and almost died because they could not shut the school. Was this encouraged by Dumbledore or did he nearly kill a young girl to get Harry to rescue her?

Our 3rd year we discovered that Sirius was innocent and Dumbledore did not want Sirius getting custody of Harry so he sends him away but the stubborn grim refuses to stay away from Harry so eventually Dumbledore has to "off" Sirius but he doesn't want to dirty his own hands, so he casts the imperious on Bellatrix to get her to murder her own cousin in cold-blood.

Our 4th Year is worse. Triwizard tournament a set-up (another test of Harry's resolve to fight for the light.)

Our 5th year is blighted by Umbridge and her hatred for muggle raised Witches and wizards. Dumbledore knew Harry was being tortured. He obliviated several staff members to not notice the scars on Harry's hand. He knew? Possible Memory wipe of Harry when he was stuck in Dumbledore's office after Sirius died?

Sent back to the Dursleys after he has lost his godfather and left to his own devices. Harry left ignorant of his own wealth and inheritance. Possible motives for why, Dumbledore is after the vast Potter fortunes!

Hermione read her list and felt thoroughly sick. The whole thing was about getting Harry to sacrifice his life just so some of the Weasley's and Dumbledore could get their hands on his inheritance.

'Has Ginny been subjected to continuous use of Amorentia or a brain-washing technique?' Hermione put a question mark beside this as she could not jump to conclusions.

-Line Break-

' _Dear Harry'_

 _First thing's first! you are not to blame for my injuries sustained in the Department of Mysteries. I cried for days about Sirius once I got home and Mum was so alarmed that she forced me to tell her the truth. The one thing you have to remember is that Sirius loved you like a son and he would not like it if you were blaming yourself for his death. As I cried, Mum put her arms around me and let me cry. But although I felt wrung out like a damp cloth and exhausted. I felt better and lighter. Sometimes I wonder if you haven't had a good cry._

 _As for Gringotts, I have a good plan to get you there._

' _Harry, while I was staying with the Weasley's, I heard Ronald Weasley say some awful things about you and Ginny got so mad that she cast the Bat Bogey Hex and I packed my things straightaway. Ronald tried to stop me from leaving and Molly was screeching something awful. I had to stupefy them both.'_

 _I will be there at the Victoria Underground Entrance at the allotted time and day with no problems._

 _Your Friend Hermione x_

Harry crushed the letter to him in happiness and then he ran downstairs to tell his Aunt Petunia. Dudley was sitting at the table as his father yelled at him for bullying Harry. "It doesn't matter that you have stopped beating Harry up! I want you to realise that the word "Freak" is no longer allowed in this house!" Dudley was rubbing his eyes as Vernon shouted at him. "Uncle Vernon, I appreciate the fact that you are trying to stand up for me but Dudley can't learn anything from you shouting loudly at him. He has been your son longer than I have been your nephew. It's okay, just calm down and for heavens sake, don't give yourself a stroke or heart attack!" Vernon sat down and let Harry have the floor. "Dudley, I have always wanted us to be more like brothers, can't we try and be friends. I have forgiven you for your bullying in the past. I saved you from the Dementors, you would have been in a vegetative state for the rest of your life had I not cast the Patronus charm."

Dudley opened then shut his mouth. "I am scared, alright! You have so many enemies, Harry and I don't want my parents to die like yours did at the whim of a madman, okay!" Dudley shouted.

Harry took a deep breath and sat down beside his cousin "Why didn't you say all this beforehand, we could have had a good relationship. You chased most of my primary school friends away, Edward, Teddy, Briony. They were my only friends and you bullied them out of jealousy!"

Dudley stood up and stormed out to the back garden where he thumped the fence until his knuckles were bloody. An hour later he came back in and stood in front of Harry and said the words clearly "You were right Harry, right about everything. I am jealous of you and I have no right to your forgiveness, I want to earn it in the proper way. I am very sorry for the way I treated you in the past and for bullying your only friends."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief "Can we at least try to build a semi-decent friendship?"

Dudley grinned "No problem"

"Are you serious about this though, this means dealing with wizards in your home a lot more. I know this is going to be difficult but I am reconsidering my options and my choice to go to Hogwarts for my sixth year?"

"Why, Harry?" Petunia asked. Harry thought for a moment of what answer he would give but came up with the right answer.

"Because every year I have gone to Hogwarts, it has been dangerous for me. My DADA teacher tried to murder me, I had to face a vampire! A troll and a three headed drooling beast! The philosophers stone! I nearly died in my first year and I have gaps in my memory that I can't explain." Petunia, Vernon and Dudley sat there aghast at all the danger their nephew and cousin had been in.

"In fact, I have already made my decision, I have passed my owls with flying colours and I want to retake my GCSE's privately at the education centre. And then my A-levels. I want to do all the normal things, grow up get married to Luna, have three kids and eventually be a professor of the Sciences." Harry paused and took a breath "I want to be "Just Harry" and get away from that meddling old fool"

Petunia smiled and so did Vernon "Harry, may we hug you now?"

"Anytime, Aunt Petunia" Harry grinned


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

True Friends and Loved Ones

Philius Lovegood, Luna and Harry had caught the 13:00 Surrey train to central London, they waited in a muggle café in Victoria train station with a hot cup of tea, all were dressed in muggle clothing and looking smart. "Harry, Luna, Mister Lovegood!" Hermione called out as she spotted them and waved madly. Hermione looked like she was practically glowing with excitement as she hugged them all. "Woah, Hermione, you look great?" And she truly did, Hermione Granger looked like she had just come from a high-end fashion show. She was wearing a pencil dress, just above the knee, pink in colour with a skinny black belt, she had pair of black heels, quarter inch and a flowery scarf wrapped softly around her slender tanned neck. Harry noticed she wore a heart locket and gulped, never since the yule ball, had he seen her looking so happy and glowing and beautiful since that night. "I recognise that look" Harry put his hand on her shoulder "You are in love with someone?" It was a rhetorical question, but Harry was curious as Hermione nodded, grinning widely. Harry grinned back at her "I won't ask who but is this person a wizard or muggle."

"He is a wizard, Harry and he has asked to court me in the proper way, I'm so happy, I could burst!" Luna couldn't help but be happy for Hermione, her happiness was paramount to the way Luna felt about Harry, Luna Lovegood had loved Harry since her fourth year.

"Well, when do I get to give him the brotherly warnings, then?" Harry grinned wickedly.

Hermione smacked him on the arm as she smiled "When I am ready for you to meet him, I have to finish school first, NEWT Year and all that."

"Anyway, shall we get this show on the road?" Hermione asked. All three nodded. Hermione had a weightless bag on her person and had put one of her father's suits inside the weightless bag for the young man she most definitely considered her brother. Harry had filled out a bit but in muscles, not fat. "Harry?" Harry looked up from his Tolkien Novel and took notice. "I have booked you a budget hotel room. One of those travel-lodges and it is near here so you can get changed after a good shower. It is under the name of Harrison Evans, now also, this is the Polyjuice with my cousin's hair in. I want us to get to Gringotts and intercept Dumbledore in plenty of time. This is a calming draught for all four of us, I have one last warning, if we see the headmaster at Gringotts trying to claim a share of your inheritance, do not, whatever you do, look into his eyes. Look down, avoid eye contact, pretend to read or chat to each other. Dumbledore has illegally been raping the minds of those over the age of thirteen. You know that eye-twinkle he does, that is when he is just about to attack your mind. Are we all clear on this?" The other three nodded.

The day continued and rolled on until, 14:30. A young man with brown wavy short hair, smartly dressed in a ruby coloured dress shirt, freshly pressed black trousers, black casual leather shoes and surrounded by his friends emerged from the small budget hotel and made their way to an old pub that was rather dingy and dusty but on the inside was rather clean. Harry tapped the bricks in the pattern he had seen before and then the three youngsters and the one adult were making their way to Gringotts. Harry/Edward was aware that he was not being stared at or not having his privacy invaded by countless interview requests or photographers taking his picture without permission. As they reached the Foyer of Gringotts, they spotted Dumbledore out of nowhere and promptly told the Goblin Guardians why they were visiting. "Ha-Cousin Edward, Relax, here, calming draught!" Hermione hissed as she pushed the small flask in his hands.

"Hello, miss granger, all ready for your newt year, I presume?" Hermione froze and turned around at the murdering bastard's voice. "Yes, Professor" Hermione would not look up and then Luna saved the day "Hermione, a Niffler, just made off with your grandma's gold watch!" Dumbledore, had his wand out and he summoned the Niffler to him and tickled the black vole-like creature until it coughed up Hermione's prized watch. Hermione caught the watch and still refused to look the old manipulative git in the eye. "Have you seen Harry by any chance, Miss Granger?"

That was it, Hermione looked up and Dumbledore entered her mind quickly, looking across surface thoughts. 'Worry for Harry, Worried about Exams and the amount of studying' Hermione built a wall around her deeper research thoughts as she squeezed her eyes shut. Dumbledore was thrown out of her mind and across the Foyer Floor.

"How dare you!" Hermione screeched as she held out her wand. Dumbledore sat up thinking 'What!'

"Cousin, what did this old flunky do to you?" A very clever Harry/Edward asked with a frown. "Ugh! I feel so violated!" Hermione shouted as tears fell down her cheeks. The human security guards of the bank hurried towards the distraught young lady and quickly got her a glass of water. The centurions guarding the gates pointed their sharp pikes at Dumbledore and made him move backwards. Grip-hook, the potter accounts manager hurried towards the group and ushered them to a private room whilst the old manipulative wizard was removed immediately. But he produced a letter shouting out that he was here to represent his ward 'Harry Potter' at the will reading.

Grip-Hook stopped the guards and ushered the wizard into another small room and told the old git to hand over the letter proving that Harry was his ward. The old wizard did as the head goblin requested and as Grip-Hook glared at him, he suddenly realised his goose was cooked. "Do you know the penalty for forgery and fraud and line theft, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Grip-Hook hissed "If not, then you are in for a rude awakening!" The Potter accounts manager pointed his sharp nailed finger at Dumbledore. "This is a forged signature, Dumbledore, your signature!"

Grip-Hook called the centurion goblins in and asked his comrades to remove the manipulative old git from the bank.

"You can't do this to me! Harry Potter has a destiny to defeat Voldemort! I must be the one to guide him to do this!"

Grip-Hook's eyes widened as he realised something. "Stupefy!" Grip-Hook waved his hand over Dumbledore who was now unconscious. He looked, deeply into, Dumbledore's mind with no effort expended and found several memories that sickened him to his core. Grip-Hook hissed at the one of the centurions to grab him seven small flasks as he drew out the memories one by one. "Centurion! Get hold of the department of magical law enforcement to put this old fool in a ministry cell, immediately!" Grip-Hook looked down at the flasks in his hand and decided to read Harry's Parent's will, first. The memories could be witnessed after.

A/N: A-oh, I love a Cliffy, what will those memories reveal? Read and review and no flaming please. Just honest constructive criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Last Will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter.

The Unsealed Truth

Grip-Hook knew he had to show the memories of Albus Dumbledore to the head of the department for magical law enforcement soon, but this could also destroy Lord Potter's fragile outlook on the magical world.

He asked his main guard to bring refreshments to the young patrons in line to receive an inheritance from the potter's will, sitting in the small administration room. The refreshments appeared, and Hermione was magically exhausted, so she grabbed two sandwiches, a large double chocolate chip muffin, then she gulped down two large mugs of coffee. Philius, Harry and Luna sat there chuckling as Hermione suddenly perked up and they could feel her active magic crackling in the air. "Full-up, Hermione?" She just looked at them blankly as if saying 'What?'

Grip-Hook entered the room with the entire potter accounts files and all four suddenly looked very serious.

"Please, continue to help yourselves, I can always magically refill the plates and the coffee pot, this is done for the will readings of all who are magical."

"Now, we will start with the last will and testament of Lord James Charles Potter. Does anyone have any objections?"

They all shook their heads. "Very well" said the head goblin and he tapped his finger three times on the parchment and asked Harry to produce to three drops of blood onto the sealed parchment. Harry did so, and the parchment unfolded itself. The voice of James Potter filled the room making Harry look up sharply. "Dad!" he whispered

"This is the last will and testament of Lord James Charles Potter. I, James Potter, being of sound body and mind do hereby bequeath these properties and possessions and titles to and upon our son, Lord Harrison James Potter, the Earldom of Kent, Marquis of Boulogne and Lord Peverell of Scotland, Baron of Gryffindor on his Eleventh Birthday, Born in 1980 July 31st , my son, if you are listening to the reading of this will, then I am befallen by a tragedy. To my son and heir, my little prongs-let, whom I treasure above all Wealth and Jewels I leave you these properties, Potter Manor is in Paignton, Devon. Godric's Hollow is in Llanelli, Wales. You also get, wait for it, a large 3 bedroomed villa on Tortola, A Caribbean island. In terms of your trust vault for your schooling, I leave a paltry sum of 50,000 Galleons. This will be transferred immediately upon your tenth birthday and will be topped up annually for your entire seven years at Hogwarts. If you choose another path like Muggle University or a Muggle Apprenticeship, galleons can be exchanged for this purpose."

"Now for the interesting bits, I, James Charles Potter, do hereby leave you full access to our Potter family vault"

"This vault contains my diaries that I kept when you were born and precious family heirlooms that are older than time itself. It also contains 20,000,000 Galleons to be transferred immediately after this will reading has finished."

"Now the best bit, I hereby confirm my deepest desire to fully emancipate you as an adult."

"You would still need a Guardian to guide you and advise you on investments but with their help, I hope you are able to be a successful adult and wise young man, I don't believe in prophecy's or fate, don't stake your life on a prophecy, my beautiful boy, I knew Trelawney well in school, she was a fan of hallucinogenic drugs even then"

"Now, your mother and I made a list of possible guardians we believed, would be most suitable for your upbringing."

"I leave your wellbeing in the capable hands of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, if for any reason they cannot take you under their roof, then I leave you in the hands of Severus Tobias Snape Prince. I know my lily-flower trusts him, I might not fully trust him, but we have an unshakeable alliance, so he is our second choice."

"If he also is unable to look after you as his ward, then you are to go to these people in order of priority."

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Frank and Alice Longbottom, If none of these people are willing to take guardianship of you, then you will be placed with Sirius Black or Remus John Lupin, Sirius is your primary Godfather and Remus is your secondary godfather." Harry snorted at this "Highly unlikely as Remus has hardly spoken to me since my fourth year and he has absolutely hated my guts since Sirius died!" Harry clenched his fists in anger.

"Under no circumstances is our baby boy to be given as a ward to Albus Dumbledore. I don't trust him, nor do I trust in his motives or his cause. He made us leave the safety of the manor and they had much more impressive wards. He has told us that Voldemort will hunt us down and kill us. But there is just something off about him and I can't place my finger on the cause of that distrust. All monies, properties, heirlooms are to be transferred after the end of this will reading. As I will it, so mote it be."

Harry choked as he burst into tears. Hermione and Luna were both heartbroken for the young man as they rushed round the table to hug Harry and Philius had trouble controlling his fury at Albus Dumbledore. Hermione and Luna were both distraught. "He manipulated me from the first, he made sure that he was pulling the strings. And I was his willing puppet."

-Line Break-

Harry's disbelief

Harry sat there in silence as Luna held his hand. "I know this is difficult to hear, Harry, you just have to get through your mother's will reading and it will be over. You will be fully emancipated, declared as Lord Potter, just this little bit more, Harry, remain strong for a little longer." Harry smiled through his tears and remembered why he loved Luna so much.

"Harry. Are you ready for your late mother's will reading?" Grip-Hook asked softly. "No, I will never be ready but what else can I hear that will be even more horrific?"

"Very well"

"This is the last will and testament of Lady Lillian Potter nee Evans" Grip-Hook waved his hand and Harry heard his Mother's sweet voice fill the room. "I, Lillian Potter nee Evans being of sound mind and healthy body do hereby leave the following properties, monies and investments to my son Harry James Potter but first I make a list of suitable guardians. My first choice is my sister and her husband. They have a son around Harry's age, I name my first choice as Petunia and Vernon Dursley, if they are unable to take guardianship of our beloved son then I name Severus Tobias Snape-Prince to take Harry as his ward until he reaches his majority or longer if required." Hermione and Harry looked at each other as they gasped.

"My third choice is Harry's named Godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black. Take good care of him, Sirius and if you try and turn him into a mini-marauder, I swear on Merlin that I will haunt you until you join us in the summer-lands here" Harry chuckled and could just imagine Lily reaming him out and shaking her fist at the prankster.

"My following choices are for possible guardians are: Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Remus John Lupin, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy or Peter Pettigrew. "

"Under no circumstances, is my boy to be given into the care of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly (Howler) Weasley or Augusta Prewet Longbottom. I do not trust any of these people or their motives or their cause."

Harry was crying openly now and buried his head in Luna's shoulder as she too had tears of sadness.

"My Dearest Harry, my baby boy, I leave you in safe hands and I will always be with you in spirit. Remember that I love you always. I bequeath my diaries and research in my private vault that I kept from the time I knew I was expecting you. James also keeps similar diaries. Your baby book and your foot print are also contained within the vault. I bequeath 20,000 galleons to yourself and the strict instructions that this money is to be used for fun, the latest broom stick, shopping sprees, Holidays?"

"I also bequeath a log cabin in Alaska, it can be located in Denali national park, it is quite large and luxurious, good for parties. This just leaves my magical paintings and the heirlooms that Lady Dorea Black gifted to me, she was murdered by someone or by several people along with your grandfather Charles Potter in the late 60's."

"That's it, my beautiful boy, remember these words, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and "Mischief managed"

"Remember Harry that I am always there within you, in your heart, in your mind and your soul. I love you so much. Goodbye for now and I hope not to see you until you are grey and old."

"Love you, Mum" Harry choked out.

Luna, Philius and Hermione were all stunned by the will reading and also had no idea what was happening in the Headmaster's office as the truth was about to be revealed and Dumbledore had no way of stopping it.

A/N Now is that a better version of HPATFL Read and review please


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Not a good day to be a Dark Lord

Albus slammed his office door shut with wandless magic and seethed in anger. He paced around then sat down and seethed even more. "How dare that little brat and the little mud-blood show me up!" He suddenly had a lot of thoughts, that were predominantly evil. He threw some floo powder in his office hearth and summoned Severus, so he could take it out on his pet slave. Fawkes the phoenix turned his back on the headmaster feeling mournful for the evil his wizard had done.

An owl tapped on the window, it was carrying a red envelope from Molly (the howler) Weasley. He dreaded the days when he received these red envelopes, Molly even incorporated magical slaps round the face into her howlers these days and Albus was on his last nerve. He gingerly opened the window and allowed the owl to give him the red envelope. He cast a silencing charm on the red envelope and a bubble charm after opening it. Before he could cast the charms, though, he still got a large painful slap and the beginning of a very large lecture. Molly wanted the money for feeding and clothing Harry Potter and she was determined to get it.

Dumbledore was even more angry now than he was frustrated and as resumed his floo-call to Severus, he thought of all the ways he could get "the darned brat who lived" under his control. Severus' head came through and he looked annoyed.

"Yes, Headmaster, I am brewing several batches of pepper-up potions for Poppy's supplies in the hospital wing. I will be with you shortly." Dumbledore smiled genially and then narrowed his eyes at his young potion's master.

"When I say, 'come to my office, I mean now' Severus!" Severus nodded sharply as he tried to hide his fear "Yes, headmaster, I will come through"

Severus asked Blaise Zabini to take over the brewing and he asked his godson to carry on his essay. "Yes, Uncle Severus" Draco replied politely.

As Severus stepped through to Dumbledore's office, he felt his palms sweat and he gulped when he saw the fury on the old Headmaster's face, he knew that he was in danger from being put under the torture curse. The cruciatus was described as the worst of all the unforgive-ables, aside from the killing curse. It was said that it felt like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body.

The cruciatus was a favourite of Dumbledore's and he knew how to wield that power to make Severus obey his commands. Severus stood and just took it as he fell on his back. Dumbledore was smiling "This is for your own good, my boy, it reminds you that should you ever turn on me, I will take you down with me!" He increased the hatred behind the crucio and Severus screamed "I will always be loyal, you saved me from Voldemort!" Dumbledore showed him mercy and let up on the torture curse.

Severus was still shaking as he stood "That's it, my stupid pet death eater, you will be loyal, otherwise you will be in Azkaban and I will visit you like a kindly father figure."

"Mercy, I plead and fall on your mercy!" Severus cried "Yes, Severus, beg me, oh I so love to hear you beg me!" Dumbledore laughed with mirth.

"Now, I want you to go and obliviate those pathetic muggle relatives of Harry's and make them forget they were under compulsion charm from my vase on the mantelpiece. Harry is to be put under the imperious, so he will obey me and stay at the Dursley's. He is to be made to see me and Molly Weasley as his saviours as she feeds him up and puts proper fitting clothes on his person while I will be his loving kind 'Grandfather' figure who trains him to be my good little chess piece!"

Little did Dumbledore know that as he ranted and raged. Blaise and Draco were watching horrified by what they had seen in the floo-call that Dumbledore had left open. Severus nodded as he gulped and stepped through to find Draco waiting for him. "Close the floo!" Severus whispered sharply. He fell forwards and Theodore Nott caught him.

Draco quickly used the summoning charm to get the restorative potion and the calming draught into his godfather.

"Uncle Severus" Draco felt himself give into his tears as Severus opened his eyes.

"You are still shaking, Uncle Severus, please lie back down." Severus shook his head "Must…warn them!"

"Flint has sent a school owl to potter's guardians."

A Patronus came through the walls, it was a rabbit. "Severus, please come to the Dursley's quickly, Harry heard his parents wills today, he is in shock and is not responsive to any efforts we are trying to draw him out of himself with."

Draco looked at the Patronus in shock. "Uncle, why did you not tell me that the Headmaster was torturing you?"

Severus gently put his hand on Draco's head "I would rather he torture me than my little snakes, we only have ourselves and now I must go"


	7. Chapter 7a

Chapter 7

The truth comes to light

Severus apparated to Privet Drive and found number four quickly, he knocked on the door and when Hermione answered, he smiled and brushed away the crumbs from her mouth. "Sev….Professor Snape, what a surprise, Harry is in the lounge and is very close to a panic attack! He is in severe shock or something" Severus quickly followed his betrothed into the front room where Vernon was rubbing Harry's back in a valid effort to make the young man calm his anxiety. Petunia looked pale and washed out, as she looked up and saw Severus, she was shocked to see her childhood friend standing there.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" she cried out

"Hello, Tuney." Severus sneered "How dare you come in here and talk to me like a piece of muck on the bottom of your shoe. We were all friends once, you, me, my sister Lily and Sirius. James didn't join our group of friends until later on!" Petunia shrieked. Then she took a closer look at Severus "You don't remember any of this, do you?" Harry came out of his self-induced panic attack. "You've been obliviated too! Oh merlin, I am so sorry, professor"

Severus sat down with heavy thump and put his head in his hands "I have more blank spaces in my memory than is natural. I can only assume that this is Dumbledore's doing" Severus looked at his shaking hands "That bastard!" Harry shouted. "Look at him, Hermione, he is suffering the after-effects of the torture curse!"

"No!" Hermione dug through her bag and found the antidote to the torture curse that she had been working on for a year, she passed it to Petunia and got her wand out. "I am so sorry about this, professor" She wove a complicated spell and Severus' legs locked up as he fell backward. "Harry, open his mouth and Mrs Dursley, please pour the antidote down his throat. His organs are going to fail soon if we don't do this now!"

Harry opened the glaring Professor's mouth and gulped in fear as Petunia poured the whole thing down his throat.

Severus' body arched as he reacted to the antidote. He slumped down on the floor as Hermione wiped his forehead.

"It's over, he is healing now" Harry helped him sit up and get back onto the sofa. "Thank you, the both of you, now what was the reason for you having a panic attack, Harry?"

"My parents last will and testament reading, revealed some alarming facts. Neither of my parents trusted Dumbledore but at his insistence, they moved into Godric's Hollow under the Fidelius and spread the propaganda of the prophecy that refers to me and Voldemort. Trelawney is in no way a true seer, she was a fan of the hallucinogenic drug L.S.D and my father knew that from his school days. Dumbledore was the secret keeper. I am one of the richest lords in the U.K and I have yet to attend my godfather's will reading. Speaking of godfathers. You were named as one of my guardians in case my aunt and uncle could not take me in. But both my father and my mother had me emancipated fully so I would be able to access my family vault."

Severus let some tears fall as he knelt down in front of Harry and took his smaller hand in his own. "Truly, I am dismayed by my past behaviour towards you. The sins of the father should not be visited on the son. I am so sorry."

Harry smiled "I always knew that there was a heart underneath that cold exterior, my father and mother hold no grudges against you, professor. I forgive you and I also want you to forgive me for encroaching on your private thoughts in your pensive. I was a curious young man and part of me knew I had no right."

Severus smiled widely. "I promise as your newly appointed godfather to guide and protect you in the best way I can"

Luna and Hermione smiled at each other when they saw the healing of a friendship that could have been cultivated from Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

Luna kept looking at the Vase feeling sick and drained. It felt like the thing was watching and listening, taking everything in. "Harry!" Luna whispered, and Harry looked up to where Luna was staring "Does anyone else feel sick looking at it?"

Severus signalled everyone to be quiet, he then cast a non-verbal Muffiato'. "I must check the whole property for cursed objects" he said aloud as his eyes kept drifting uneasily to the large gaudy Vase on the mantel above the fire.

"Everyone, can you check the other rooms upstairs?" They all nodded knowing he was hinting for them to leave the room. His eyes drifted again to the Vase and he ushered the Dursley's out.

As soon as they had left the room, he drew his wand and cast the hell-fire curse at the Vase. It exploded in shards and out of it came thick black mist that screamed it's defiance at being destroyed. Severus' eyes widened as the soul fragment morphed into Albus Dumbledore's screaming face with blood red eyes. He ducked for cover as the soul fragment rushed towards him in pain and anger then it dissipated into the airy living room. Severus collapsed and was thoroughly sick.

"Professor!" Harry rushed into the room with his wand out. "What was that?" he gasped. Luna came into the room next and rushed to help Professor Snape as Luna's father cleaned up the vomit stained carpet. "Help me, Mr Dursley?" Luna asked, and Vernon helped eagerly. Severus managed to seat himself on the sofa as he put his head in his hands and wept. "That was a Horcrux, a soul fragment of Dumbledore"

"A what!" all the occupants cried out in dismay. Severus bid them to all sit down. "A Horcrux is the darkest of magic"

Harry looked clueless as Severus explained it "A Horcrux can only be created by committing a murder in cold blood, murder is what splits the soul, especially if the person feels nothing, no love, hate, pain, regret. Injustice, they just don't feel"

"Well, how many of these 'soul vessels' could Dumbledore have created then?" Luna asked, and Hermione stood up then. "We have no idea but seven is a favourable magic number but then again so is three, I would more than likely go with seven."

Harry was even more dumbstruck then "Still, why seven?"

Luna's eyes widened as a thought from the past hit her like a hammer.

"My mother made a prophecy exactly seven days before her death, by the gods, Sir, you were there, I was just seven years old and I have a feeling that this was the true prophecy" The young lady looked at petunia with her silver eyes. "Mrs Dursley, did your mother have five miscarriages before you and your sister?" Petunia nodded as tears came to her eyes. "It was so traumatic for our mother, she told us they were all girls."

"You were born two years before Harry's mother?" Severus stated. Petunia nodded confirming Severus' suspicion.

"What are you saying?" Vernon asked "Lily was the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter. Petunia, it is possible that Dumbledore placed a magical block on yourself with the letter that he left on your doorstep with Harry."

Vernon gawped as he did the math. "My beloved wife has always loved gardening and growing things, she has always had green fingers. She is a natural and whatever she grows in her garden seems magical, naturally."

Harry took a second look at his aunt petunia and realised something. "You are a hedge-witch, it means solitary practitioner and proficient in the art of harvesting of natural magic. Herbs, plants, you showed me some of your old primary school reports, you were brilliant at home economics, chemistry and gardening. Do you know what they all said?" petunia could not remember "They all said you would make a wonderful landscape gardener or designer. What made you give it up?" Harry asked genuinely. "I don't know but I was keen to go to University and study a degree in Floristry and Gardening, Science also a passion of mine. Chemistry and Botanical science mostly. Then I fell in love with Vernon and we married then we had Dudley and I….I don't remember" Vernon looked worried

"That whiskered old wanker. He is the catalyst. He spread the propaganda of that phoney prophecy." Harry growled out. "Don't swear, Harry" Luna gently reminded him. "Sorry, Aunt Petunia" Harry muttered sheepishly.

Severus wanted to get back to the main point of contention. "Luna, do you remember what your mother said, specifically? Her….Miss granger, would you kindly write this down?" Severus paled when he nearly slipped up. Harry saw the look between Hermione and Severus but didn't comment on it. He did secretly smile though.

Hermione got out her notebook and pen ready to write down the true prophecy. As Luna started speaking, Hermione raptly listened and wrote.

" _Two sisters born"_

" _One a seventh daughter"_

" _The elder sister follows her intuition and grows pure magic"_

" _A young heir of the founders is to be conceived"_

 _"_ _He shall unite all creatures in earth, air fire and water to bring peace to both worlds"_

 _"_ _To unite the wizarding world in black and white and rebirth the wizarding world in Grey"_

Luna's Father, Xenophillius jumped up in excitement. "That is amazing, Harry must be the heir of the founders as he embodies all of the qualities of all the houses of Hogwarts. Harry is ambitious and loyal, friendly and kind, Brave and heroic. He has intelligence in abundance and a mischievous cunning Slytherin side but not in a nasty way, Harry would never play a prank on someone to hurt them."

"It seems there is always more to you than meets the eye, Harry?"

Harry grinned cheekily "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin" Severus gawped then face-palmed himself "Merlin's teeth, save us from inquisitive curious Gryffindors!"

"Hey!" Hermione gasped outraged as her hand smacked Severus upside his head.

All the occupants of 4 Privet drive burst into laughter then.


	8. Chapter 7b

Chapter 8

More Truths, less lies.

Grip-Hook sat looking at the small flask of memories on his desk in front of him and he was battling his conscience but with these memories, the wizarding world would face changes that could be good for all creatures, wizards and witches. He was interrupted in his thoughts as his assistant manager came in to his office and told him that the werewolf was here for his appointment. "Send him in, Bar-choke, don't keep our client waiting." Bar-Choke bowed and opened the door further but was almost pushed over as Remus barged in and stomped to a chair in front of the Goblin. "Mr Lupin, please explain why you were not in attendance at your pseudo-brother James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter's last will and inheritance meeting? Now if you please!" Grip-Hook hissed "You were named as a third option to take over from Lord Sirius Black and Severus Snape as Godfather to the scion of House Potter!"

"That little Jerk-off caused my comrade and my virtual brother in all but blood to die, if he hadn't gone to the fucking ministry of magic with his pals and realised that Voldemort had sent him a fake vision, Sirius would be here alive today!" Remus raged. Grip-Hook waved his hand and Remus fell into unconsciousness. "Bar-Choke, we have serious problem, lock this furry little problem in a room with the best wards! I have to go to the ministry of magic!"

"Yes, Grip-Hook when will you return?" Bar-Choke asked seriously

"When I can, my dear brother, look after our temporary guest, I imagine he will be quite upset when he wakes up!"

Grip-Hook apparated directly from the bank to the Leaky cauldron and floo-ed to the ministry of magic entrance atrium, as he made his way to the DMLE Department, he was stopped by a security wizard. "State your business" the guard said as he looked down through his nose at the Head goblin. "I am here to see Amelia Bones, the head of the department for magical law enforcement. I have a serious matter for her to investigate and it would not do justice for the person involved if I am delayed." Grip-Hook walked quickly to the lift and asked for floor 3. He got out and ran to Amelia's office. Just after he knocked on the door, she opened it and stared in shock at the out of breath head teller of Gringotts. "Grip-Hook, come in, come in, what can I help you with" Grip-Hook put the small flask of Dumbledore's memories on the desk in front of Amelia. "What are these, may I ask?"

"These are the memories of Albus Dumbledore, they are most shocking starting as far back as his sister, Ariana Dumbledore." Amelia sat up from her relaxed position to immediately alert. "If I get my pensive, and enter these memories, what will I see?"

"Have you eaten today? Madam bones" Grip-Hook asked politely "Yes, a sandwich earlier" Grip-Hook sighed in frustration.

"That sounds ominous, but I will enter these memories regardless."

Amelia flicked her wand and her pensive cabinet opened, with another flick, it floated easily onto the desk and Grip-Hook poured in the memories. Amelia took a breath and entered the smoky waters. _She saw a young girl, probably Ariana, Albus and Aberforth's sister and followed her into Albus' room. Ariana was a pale sickly-looking girl and in came another recognisable face. Gellert Grindlewald, "Ariana, you shouldn't be in here, if your brother catches you, you know he will get mad." Ariana sighed "My brother is hiding something. He has gone too far into the dark arts and I am going to find proof." She said with a stubborn look. "You have a heart condition, what if the shock kills you, please, Ariana, please reconsider"_

 _Albus came in with a furious look upon his young face. "What are you doing in my room" he sneered. Ariana gulped in fear. Grindlewald stood in front of her as the wind suddenly picked up around them, he begged Albus "Please, Al, control your temper, your sister is curious, that's all." Albus looked like he was calming down and suddenly he grabbed Ariana by the wrist and threw her down on the bed. He raged as he stood over his terrified sister and drew out his wand. Gellert tried to stop him but he was thrown back as Albus proceeded to cast the torture curse on his own sister who screamed for a good twenty minutes. Amelia watched, sickened then she watched further as Albus beat his sister to death, then when she begged for death with a rasping plea, he granted her that mercy and intoned 'Avada Kedavra!' Grindlewald screamed for Ariana then he looked up at Albus "What have you done?" he screamed at Albus who just smirked. Gellert tried CPR (Muggle first aid) but before he could get her heart pumping with no success. Aberforth Dumbledore came in and found Ariana lying on the bed with her eyes open looking up. He cried out as tears poured down his cheeks and looked immediately at Gellert. "You did this!" he shouted. Gellert shook his head and tried to say it wasn't him "Get out of my house, you bastard!" he grabbed Gellert by the collar and dragged him to the cottage door where he wrenched it open and threw Gellert out on his arse. Amelia could no longer watch the horror unfold and she looked away._

As she left the pensive, she truly wished she hadn't eaten that tuna sandwich, she collapsed onto her chair, feeling sick and looking pale. "He killed his own sister!" she asked Grip-Hook who nodded solemnly

"I think I need a calming draught and a fire-whiskey to follow, before I even look at the next one!" Amelia was already choked up. "Can you not just tell me what else is in those memories of our illustrious wand-happy headmaster?"

"You didn't watch the last part?" Amelia shook her head "Albus Dumbledore committed murder, the murder of his own sister and he didn't even flinch. What happened next sickened me to the core!" Grip-Hook let out a calming breath. "He smiled then he split off part of his soul in a dark magic ritual and put it into a container in his bedroom. He created his first Horcrux the day he murdered his own sister in cold blood."

"Immediately Aberforth thought that Grindlewald was the guilty party and that his brother was the innocent in all this."

"I can tell you something, then you can watch the rest. Who is truly the dark lord, Dumbledore or Voldemort? After all, no-one really knows what happened in Godric's Hollow that fateful night in 1981." Amelia almost had a coronary as she realised what Grip-Hook was telling her. "No!" she cried out "James and Lily Potter were murdered by Dumbledore then he split his soul again!" Amelia threw up into her bin. Grip-Hook calmly waited "Does Harry Potter know?"

Grip-Hook shook his head. "I was hoping you would head to Harry's relatives first and then get an arrest warrant, go up to the school with your best auror's and an unspeakable and get that manipulative murdering old git!"

Amelia nodded sharply. "It's done"

A/N Please be kind when you review, many thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

The Truth revealed

*In the last chapter*

 _Harry knew how the pensieve worked having dived into his formerly hated professor's memories in his fifth year..._

====Line Break====

-Harry saw Dumbledore use an unforgivable against Tom, the cruciatus curse and Tom collapsed into unconsiousness. In Agony. His father was already dead laying in the hallway leading to the stairs. Harry followed "Evil Dumbledore" up the stairs in Godric's Hollow to his nursery and knew he couldn't stop Dumbledore as he murdered 'Baby Harry's mum' in front of him. "Mum!" The real Harry cried out as 'Memory' Lily Potter fell down to the carpet with eyes wide open. Harry saw Dumbledore smile as he took his hood and produced a knife. 'Real' Harry watched in utter despair as Dumbledore cut the so called curse scar into his head and the old bastard smiled as Harry screamed. "It's for the greater good young Harry. Now everything will happen like I planned" Dumbledore laughed then he disapparated from the Nursery- Real Harry fell down in shock and he quickly exited from the pensieve

Harry came out of the pensieve looking green and Petunia thought he was going to be sick so she retrieved a bowl from under the sink as Harry heaved with his hand over his mouth.

Harry shook his head and ran out to the back garden where he cried as he was bringing up the contents of his stomach.

"Aaaah!" Harry cried out as he sat on the verge with his head in his hands "Harry!" Luna was in tears. "What did you see in the pensieve bowl?" she whispered

"I saw him!" Harry spat "murder my parents!" Harry shouted "There is no part of anyone's soul piece in me, He cut into my forehead as a toddler this mark and called it a curse scar. He was a liar! Well screw him, I hope that he gets put away in the deepest darkest part of Azkaban. I swear this on my magic!"

"What else did you see?" Harry grimaced as he thought of the part where Dumbledore tortured Tom Riddle with the cruciatus curse. Tom was there to warn James and Lily, they were like the best of friends rather than the worst of adversaries.

"Tom Riddle was there, but he was like a friend to my mum and dad, not an enemy"

"Harry, I don't think that Tom Riddle or Gellert Grindelwald were dark lords, you may need to go back into Dumbledore's memories again. You need the full ugly truth, as traumatic as it was, but Harry, this is the only opportunity you will get to go right back to his sister's death. I think that was Dumbledore's first Horcrux he ever made. We were looking in the wrong direction."

Harry grabbed his fiance's cheeks and kissed her "Luna, you are brilliant"

====Line Break====

"Harry, are you alright?" Petunia asked

"No, but I want to see what happened to his sister. I have to, it's the only way to discover the key to fighting back against him. Volde...Tom was never a dark lord but a grey magus, he was good friends with my parents, he tried to warn them about Dumbledore's nefarious plans for me."

"Do you think that some of the easley's knew this?"

"I don't think Arthur knows, or Ginny, Or the twins, or Bill, Charlie and even Percy the prat"

"I suspect that Ron is the spy for Dumbledore, I've seen his jealousy and resentment at it's worst. I think that Molly is also involved in this little plot to feed me love potions and marry me off to Ginny. Worse still, she could be feeding her own daughter these illegal potions in her food! No, I think that Ron and Molly 'Howler' Weasley are the biggest players in this tale"

"So, Aunt Petunia, can you write a letter to Ginny under the Guise of getting her here for a date. Luna, my lovely understanding fiance, we have to test her for potions and this is the only way."

Harry took a deep breath and ducked into the pensieve yet again seeing the same black smokey vapour as before, -Harry landed in a small village and looked for a signpost something to tell him where he was. Harry spotted one on the church hall that said Mold-on-the-Wold and he walked north towards the oldest part of the village. There he spotted the large cottage on the eastside of the deserted village. He knew he could not be seen so he watched as a young handsome wizard came out followed by Ariana Dumbledore then Albus Dumbledore came out. Shouting at both of them to keep out of his room and Ariana giggling as she hugged the blond wizard Harry assumed was a young Grindlewald. Harry smiled watching the two young magical people chatting and laughing.

"I'm so worried about Albus, Gell, it feels wrong, so very wrong for my good and kind brother to be delving into the dark arts like this."

"We will help him, my beloved" Grindlewald stroked Ariana's hair back from her face and gave her a gentle but loving kiss.

"We must discover how far he has delved into dark magic." Gell gave a sigh "If he discovers you in his room again, he may lose his temper, Ariana"

-Albus' room-

"I can feel a great evil here, Gell" Ariana whispered "It is definitely the dark arts, I think your brother is more than dabbling."

"Gell, over here,is a book about splitting souls, Horcruxes! Why does my brother have this?"

Ariana grabbed the dangerous book and sat down on the bed. "If the ministry ever discovers my brother has this book, they will expel him and throw him in Azkaban." Gellert opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted

"They will not find out Ariana" Albus said from the doorway. "Al, please, we are concerned that you will go to prison, we don't want that!" Ariana cried out

Harry watched in horror as Albus Dumbledore flew at his own sister with his wand out. "No!" he cried as Albus tortured his own sister with the cruciatus curse. Not even when his sister' s eyes rolled to the back of her eyelids did he even refuse to let up his brutal torture curse on his own family member. "Albus, no, you'll kill her!" Gellert screamed out and he rushed at his lifelong schoolfriend to stop him from killing his betrothed. Albus dropped his wand then and stared at his young fragile sister as she took her last breath. "Forgive me, Albus, for my indiscretion" she whispered then her heart stopped beating.

"Ariana!" Gellert screamed "Please, help me revive her, Albus! Please!"

Harry watched as Albus took the Vase from his dresser and then sent a stunner at his school-friend Gellert, he watched the man he had admired most of his young life split his soul and place the blood red glowing piece into the Vase then he hid it away. It was then that Harry was sucked forcibly from the memory and fell on his bottom looking greener than ever, but he was more prepared this time.

"Harry, I think that's enough memory watching for today" Luna said seriously

TBC...

A/N Please Read, please review, please be kind ie even if you hate it lol, love it, are neutral, please keep in mind I am trying to improve on H.P.A.T.F.L Reviews are Love xx


End file.
